Collection of Monsterific Oneshots
by ImagineHalfChild
Summary: Team Monster and Team Alien are getting up to all sorts in Area-50-Something, Some things believable, others not so much. What did they get up to? Read on and find out... (Contains some Yaoi, Also my OC and maybe sometimes other people's OCs.)
1. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Oneshot #1**

 **Star-Crossed Lovers**

 **Warnings: Yaoi (Gallaxhar X Coverton), Alien Swears (Like Jortnurg),**

"Give it back, you incompetent creature!" yelled Coverton, chasing after Link in his hover chair.

"Ha, Ha! No way!" replied Link, looking over his shoulder, "B.O.B.! Catch!" He threw the album at B.O.B., who absorbed it into his gelatine body. Dr Cockroach quickly yanked it out of him and started running with it.

"Catch us if you can!" he taunted. Coverton growled, then used his telekinesis to lift the album away. Doc tried to keep a hold of it, but it was pulled out of his grasp.

"I knew I shouldn't have thrown it." sighed Link, "Well done, Doc." Doc's antennae drooped as he mumbled 'Sorry'.

"Another Victory for Team Alien," stated Coverton, clutching the album to his chest and hovering back to his quarters.

"What was all that about?" asked Susan, approaching the three monsters.

"We found this album in Coverton's room," said Doc, "And there was some hilarious stuff in it. Oh, Susan, you should've seen the pictures!"

"She can see one of them." Link held up a picture that had fallen out of the album during the chase. "It happens to be the best one." He handed it to Susan, who after one look was in stitches.

"Is that Coverton and… Gallaxhar?!" She laughed. They were both in a somewhat romantic embrace. Coverton's arms were wrapped around Gallaxhar's neck and Gallaxhar's arms were hugging Coverton's waist. They were both smiling at the camera.

"Look how young they both look." laughed Link. B.O.B. looked at the picture, expecting the two aliens to be toddlers. Instead they were young adults. They looked like they were at a party. While the monsters were laughing at the picture, Coverton was panicking about its location.

"Oh, where's that picture?" he mumbled in panic, searching all over his room.

"You OK?" asked Gallaxhar, approaching him. Coverton looked over his shoulder.

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"You don't exactly lock the door, buddy." said Gallaxhar, "I repeat, You OK?"

"No! Team Monster has gotten a hold of that horrible picture from Barbling's party all those years ago!" Exclaimed Coverton, Gallaxhar blinked. Then remembered.

"Oh, yeah, Barbling's party…"

 _Flashback:_

" _A Toast to us!" said Gallaxhar, raising his glass of thick black juice. Coverton raised his too. They both clanged their glasses together and took a long sip. They were sitting in Barbling's back garden. Music could be heard from inside her mansion and the screams of over-excited aliens. It had all gotten a bit much, so after a quick photo shoot, Coverton and Gallaxhar retreated to the garden._

" _Can you believe it?" said Coverton, "We've been together almost a year."_

" _Madness." agreed Gallaxhar, "And the future is still ahead of us!"_

" _Speaking of the future," said Coverton, wiping his lips with his sleeve, "Any job opportunities recently?"_

" _Of course not." laughed Gallaxhar, "Not yet anyway. I'm sure something will come up sooner or later. I'm fine with any job, really."_

" _Fine with any job? Then why did you act offended when your parents suggested you work at Galactic Burger?"_

" _Because I have standards. Heh, ok. So maybe not ANY job. A job I'll enjoy, I guess."_

" _I got a job." said Coverton, simply._

" _Aw, congrats, Covie." he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek._

" _I'm… working for the Grand Coverlord!" stated Coverton with excitement, Gallaxhar's face dropped._

" _That's great, C." he mumbled._

" _What's with the attitude?"_

" _Nothing, it's just…" there was no sound except the beat of the music for a few minutes, "How did he employ you and not me? I mean, I've wanted to work for the Grand Coverlord all my life. A-and he knows it… So why you?"_

" _Don't take it personally, G. It's just you're a little bit…" Gallaxhar blinked, "Insane?"_

" _Oh." said Gallaxhar, looking down at his glass and gritting his teeth, "I'm outta the stuff, go get me some more." he briskly handed the glass to Coverton, who went inside to refill it. He bumped into Barbling on the way back. Barbling was a tall broad green alien with multiple tentacles, amber eyes and fluffy pink hair._

" _Oh, hey. Fun party, innit?" she giggled. Coverton shrugged and tried to get around her, "Gallaxhar sure hit it off with that Giant-" She was cut off by a loud cheer. Apparently someone had chugged a whole bottle of the black liquid._

" _Hit it off with who?" Barbling grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to the window. His jaw dropped. Gallaxhar was sitting outside and kissing… her… just like Barbling said. He could scarcely believe it. Was he that mad? Coverton was mad at himself. What was he thinking? He knew Gallaxhar had wanted to work for the Grand Coverlord all his life, so why did he rub his new job in his face?_

" _Funny, I thought he liked you." said Barbling, not looking at Coverton._

"… _I… I thought he liked me too."_

"I'll never forgive you for that." growled Coverton.

"I'm sorry! It was a massive mistake. I never loved her, I never should've married her!"

"Like I care for your dumb excuses, you Jortnurg." there was a pause as Coverton was struck by lightning.

"You should watch your language," smirked Gallaxhar, "Just use the word 'Flagnard' like I do."

"Don't tell me what to do, you Flagn…" he stopped talking and just scowled at him.

"It's not too late to fix things."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, come on. I destroyed my home planet because she said she wanted… You know…"

"Oh, I know alright."

"Don't be like that." he put his arms around him. Coverton groaned and rolled his green eyes… then softened and hugged him back with tears pricking his green eyes. Suddenly, there was a flash and they pulled apart.

"Another one for the album, Coverton!" laughed Susan, holding up a camera.

"Ugh, Monsters." they both said in unison, chasing her down the hall way.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I really am." said Gallaxhar as he ran.

"Apology accepted." Coverton replied, and he looked like he really meant it.

 **A/N: I ship this so much now. Did you see the references to the film? The alien Gallaxhar kissed was of course the alien from Gallaxhar's speech "So I went on the road with a giant - and soon thereafter was married!" I'm not sure if you picked that up, so just putting that out there. My OC, Bree Morris, Will be included in Future Oneshots. If you want your OC to star in a Oneshot, tell me in the reviews. Also you are welcome to suggest scenarios for Oneshots. I think that's all I need to say. Peace!**


	2. Little Monster

**Oneshot #2**

 **Little Monster**

 **Warnings: my OC, mentions of the Incredibles by Pixar and Disney (Which I do not own)**

"Now, where is Bree?" asked Doctor Cockroach, playfully searching the room for the small child. Bree sat underneath the table, her hand clasped over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She was four years old going on five. Several months ago, she was living with her parents in California, but then came the day when her Great Uncle Monger had to take her to the base because she was supposedly dangerous. Doc couldn't see how the child was considered dangerous. Sure, she wasn't exactly normal. She had silky black hair down to her feet and massive sparkling blue eyes. Normal? No. But dangerous? "Where on earth can she be? Not here…. Not here… Aha, found you!" Doc pulled her out from underneath the table and started mercilessly tickling her.

"No, no! I surrender!" she giggled. Bree was all alone when she first came to the base. It wasn't easy for her. She was tested on, and that meant she often had to have painful injections that made her hallucinate and such. When Doc found out about her unfair treatment, he was outraged. In the end, he adopted her to keep her safe from those who would hurt her.

"Did you find the criminal?" asked Link, smirking.

"Indeed I did." replied Doc, "Come on, bedtime, young lady."

"Aw, but I'm not tired!" complained Bree, "I refuse to go to bed." She crossed her arms and put her foot down.

"Come on, Doc. Let her stay up for a while." said Link, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah!" agreed B.O.B.

"Bree." sighed Doc, but he softened, "Alright, you can stay up and watch a movie." A few minutes later, they were all watching a recently released movie called 'The Incredibles'. Half an hour into it, Bree fell asleep mid-sentence. "I knew she was knackered." said Doc. He got up, stretched, then he picked her up and put her to bed.

"Look at you, Dad Cockroach." laughed Link.

"Ha, ha. Link." said Doc, rolling his eyes, "I really do care for her, you know… B.O.B., she just fell asleep, don't go and disturb her."

"Do you believe what Monger says?" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "About her being dangerous?"

"Please!" said Doc, "I'm dangerous, you're dangerous. We are all considered dangerous, that's why we're here. At this base. We're all monsters. She's no different from us. B.O.B.! What did I just say?"

"I don't know. She's more human-like. Well, the long hair's kinda weird, but are we sure she's a monster?"

"If she doesn't show any signs of being a monster in a few years' time, I'm sure Monger will send her back to her parents in California… B.O.B!"

"Sorry." whispered B.O.B., retreating from the door one final time. Meanwhile in Bree's room, the girl was sitting up in her bed and looking down at her hands. They were covered in a golden dust. She blew the dust off, then scrunched her hand up into a fist. When she opened her hand again, there was even more dust.

"Is this what Uncle Monger meant by dangerous?" she asked herself in a whisper, "Gold?" Little did she know, that was only the tip of the golden iceberg, her powers were yet to unlock properly. Several months ago, she would've been terrified. But at that moment, she realised that she was finally going to fit in with the three other monsters. This had been happening for the past week and she was finally ready to tell them. She hopped out of bed. But as soon as she put her feet down, gold dust spread across the floor. With wide eyes, she decided to wait until morning.

 **A/N: Wow, this was short. I do understand that most people detest OCs. I understand perfectly. If you do hate OCs, feel free to skip any oneshots containing them. Feel free to ask anything (reasonable) in the comments, anything at all. Feel free to request anything as well. Ok, that's all. I'm out.**


	3. The Coverlord AKA Coverton's Redemption

**Oneshot #3**

 **The Coverlord / Coverton's Redemption**

 **Warnings: Inspired by an episode of Steven Universe, otherwise none**

"He'll know what to do." said Coverton, chuckling evilly.

"We're… We're too late." said Susan in disbelief as she watched the small green orb slowly rise into the desert sky. Dr Cockroach grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the rock where B.O.B. and Link were hiding. The orb burst open, then morphed into a mirror-like object that stayed hanging in the air, defying gravity. Coverton's grin widened with excitement.

"This is the Situation Room of the Grand Coverlord." Said a voice from inside the mirror, "Who authorised you to make this call?"

"No one, but this is an emergency." said Coverton, crossing his arms. The mirror voice let out a sigh, obviously familiar with Coverton's ways.

"Who is it?" asked another voice. The voice sounded quite a lot like Coverton's, but deeper, more intimidating and authoritative.

"It's Coverton. I don't know why he's using an orb instead of the device we gave him, I don't even know where he found the orb!" replied the voice.

"Let me talk to him." said the deeper voice. A blur appeared in the mirror, then focused into a person… an alien. He was obviously Coverton's species, but looked much grander. He had piercing yellow eyes and arched eyebrows, adding to his irritated yet focused face. His black hair was thick and his clothes looked very very expensive. He was sitting with crossed legs and looking at Coverton with only a sideways glance. The monsters gasped.

Susan Stuttered, "Is that…"

"I do believe it is..." said Dr Cockraoch.

"The Grand Coverlord." whispered Link.

"Coverton reporting in, my Coverlord." said Coverton, his expression very serious. The Grand Coverlord looked at Coverton as if trying to figure out who he was.

"…Oh, yes. You." he scowled.

"I'm so sorry to contact you this way, but I'm afraid those incompetent monsters destroyed all my other means of communication. I…" the Grand Coverlord held up his hand to stop his underling from speaking.

"That really is a shame, however, as you're calling in, I may as well intervene and ask…" he paused and looked at Coverton intently with both his half-lidded eyes, "…How is the earth?"

"It's…" Coverton glanced around, nervously, "Full of life-forms that are easy to manipulate."

"Hm, Organic Life-forms… What Gallaxhar said was true." The Grand Coverlord closed his eyes and rested his head onto his fist, "Where is the alien you requested to stay on earth? Does she still have the Vornicarn?"

"Yes, she's… inside at the moment." Coverton started to get more and more nervous. All his confidence was slowly fading away.

"Inside the base you told me about?" he looked away, obviously not interested in his response, "So, you called me because there was an emergency of some sort…"

"Well, not really an emergency…" Coverton inhaled deeply, "I'm aware that the invasion will start in a few days' time..."

"Oh, yes, it will." the Grand Coverlord smirked, "We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet."

"Yes, but… uh, well…" Coverton looked over his shoulder, he saw Susan looking at him from beside the rock. She looked so desperate, her eyes so pleading. He would hate himself for doing it, but he had to. The planet didn't deserve it. "I believe we should call off the invasion." The Grand Coverlord didn't react, not for several seconds. Though his face grew slightly stormy.

"Why?" he asked, his face and voice showing a mix of curiosity, irritation and very mild surprise.

"Not all the lifeforms are incompetent, some of them have intelligence that could rival even our own kind. Every human is unique and has their own potential. I have plans. Instead of turning everyone on this planet into slaves, we could..."

"I've heard enough." interrupted the Grand Coverlord, "I do not want to have to associate with those… Homo sapiens."

"But…"

"I want my slave planet. That is final, Coverton."

"There's billions of innocent humans down here that didn't do anything!" reasoned Coverton, desperately.

"Oh, they did something. They appeared." he smirked slightly, "I suppose it's not their fault that they make the perfect slaves."

"No! I suggest you cease the invasion immediately!" Shouted Coverton. There was a shocked silence. The Grand Coverlord focused both of his eyes on Coverton, as well as all of his attention.

"Since when were you the leader?" he asked in a calm voice that sent shivers down Coverton's spine.

"I'm just doing what I think is best for us as well as others."

"Other life forms don't have priority, we come first." the Grand Coverlord's eyebrows narrowed, "You are out of order, Coverton. You do not give the commands. I do."

"I just think…"

"I am not interested in the puny thoughts of one of my subordinates!" snapped the Grand Coverlord, "You have disrespected your kind and wasted my precious time. And you would do well to…"

"But…"

"Shut Your Mouth!" Coverton closed his mouth, sweat standing out on his forehead.

"You have failed me," he said in disgust, "The only way to redeem yourself is to follow this simple command: You are not to interrupt or stop the invasion from happening and you must let me gain control over that disgusting rock and all its inadequate inhabitants. Is. That. Clear?!"

"No! I won't let you do it! There are people on this planet worth protecting! I swear!" The monsters didn't know how to feel, they watched Coverton with surprise. Susan smiled instead, her eyes shining.

"How do you know?! What do you know about the earth!?" demanded the Grand Coverlord, his face distorted with rage. His hair was bedraggled, as was Coverton's. His yellow eyes grew fiercer.

"I know it better than you do, you Floognarg!" Coverton practically screamed, his rage present on his face. The Grand Coverlord's face contorted and he inhaled very very deeply. Shock appeared on everyone's faces.

"Coverton out." said Coverton very quickly, then the orb deactivated. Its green colour faded into grey and in fell into the sand. Coverton stared at it until he had calmed down, then turned to face the monsters.

"Coverton…" said Link.

"Shut up." interrupted Coverton, "It's not you I'm interested in saving. It's the humans. Did I defend you monsters? No."

"I'm still confused though," said Dr Cockroach, "Why would you defend anything on this planet? I thought you hated mankind."

"… Sqweep and I had a deep conversation about this planet." said Coverton, simply, "Let's just say, my views have been changed." the monsters knew that he was probably lying, but they didn't push him in case he changed his views once again. He hovered into the base, leaving the behind the monsters, who were very much speechless.

 **A/N: Wow, this took hours to do. I pretty much just kept replaying the yellow diamond clip from Steven Universe so I could take inspiration from it. I thought it would be pretty cool to show what I think the Grand Coverlord would be like. In my eyes, I see him as someone who is quite alike yellow diamond. Perhaps a combination of Coverton and Yellow Diamond. It was quite fun coming up with his possible looks and beliefs. I sort of believe that the Grand Coverlord has his own organisation, inspired by Gallaxhar, that has invasion-related aspirations. I also was interested in doing the idea of a Coverton redemption, though I couldn't think of a reason why he would do such a thing. In the end I decided that Sqweep wanted him to check her Earth studies project to see if all the information was accurate and he ended up being really moved by it. I may write a oneshot about that in the future.**

 **Also, Carla Clifford, You're OC will definitely appear in the next oneshot. The delay is because I cannot think of a story that will both interest you and the other readers. But it's coming, I promise. If anyone else would like their OC to appear in a oneshot, please tell me in the reviews. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
